


Domesticity

by daringlybelieving



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/pseuds/daringlybelieving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Celine over on tumblr promped 'Roslin and Adama being cute and adorable and domestic' :')</p>
    </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocket__launch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket__launch/gifts).



> Celine over on tumblr promped 'Roslin and Adama being cute and adorable and domestic' :')

“No, Bill, please, put it back?” Laura whimpered, brushing her errant curls from her face.

“It’s fine, Laura, stop worrying, I’m not going to break it” Bill replied, hefting the heavy Tauronian ornamental vase into his arms.

“It’s not the vase I’m worried about,” she mumbled, her hands flitting with nervous energy as she watched him take the few staggering steps to the other side of their new study.

Bill bent down to gently place the vase on the tabletop, and yelped when he went to straighten and felt a nerve catch in his back. Laura was at his side immediately, “Oh my gods, Bill Adama, what am I going to do with you?” she gently smoothed a hand up and down his spine.

“I’m fine, Laura.” he grumbled, flinching when his back twinged again.

“Like hell you are, that’s the third time this week,” she grabbed his hand and led him out of the study, through the cabin to the living room, “here, sit down.” She helped him carefully lower himself down to the well-loved leather sofa and perched beside him.

Bill leant back into the soft cushions and put his arm around his wife, pulling her close to his side, “Thank you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss into his hair.

Laura hummed softly and rubbed the top of his thigh, “Maybe you should ask Saul or Lee to come over and help you finish moving the heavy stuff, hm?”

Bill sighed in resignation and gently squeezed her shoulders, “I suppose you’re right.”

Laura leaned up and kissed his chin, “Good, I can’t have you out of commission, Admiral, you need to be able to perform your husbandly duties.”

Bill smirked and looked down at her, an eyebrow lifted, “Oh really?”

“Well, that garden isn’t going to mow itself,” Laura replied, smiling innocently.


End file.
